


Lesson

by INMH



Series: Merry Month of Masturbation Fills (2013) [2]
Category: Les Misérables (2012), Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Gen, Language, M/M, Masturbation, Other, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-02
Updated: 2013-05-02
Packaged: 2017-12-10 04:51:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/781986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/INMH/pseuds/INMH
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Modern!AU: Courfeyrac teaches Marius how to masturbate. It goes a little farther than Marius thought it would.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lesson

“All right- Are you watching, Marius?”  
  
Marius winced and swallowed, pressing his back harder against the wall even when it began to hurt. He wanted this, dear _God_ he wanted this, but that didn’t magically make his awkwardness go away.  
  
Courfeyrac smiled and laid back, head on the pillow before pushing his already undone jeans down a little further and pulling out his cock. “Great! To begin, there are a number of ways that one may grip themselves during masturbation. One or two hands are popular, but then there are lesser-known techniques such as the ‘Milker’-”  
  
“Just the basics, please! Just show me! No need to explain!” Marius squeaked, going bright red.  
  
Courfeyrac smirked and gave a faux-innocent shrug. “If you insist, but you probably won’t pass the written test later on unless I explain.” The smirked widened at the flat, moody look Marius shot at him, and Courfeyrac chuckled before settling in again and jerking himself with lazy strokes.  
  
Marius just sat back and watched, fingers clenched tightly into fists on his thighs. His pants were still zipped, all of his clothing in place, and though Courfeyrac had warned him against it Marius insisted and insisted and insisted that he wasn’t going to get (significantly) turned on by the sight of Courfeyrac masturbating in front of him.  
  
But you see, Marius had made the rather horrible mistake that many others had made before him: Underestimating Courfeyrac’s ability to turn into a physical incarnation of lust and sexuality at the drop of a hat, which turned a casual Teaching Marius How to Buff His Own Banana session into a scene of sheer sexual pleasure and ecstasy.  
  
Bluntly put, Marius was turned on.  
  
If Courfeyrac noticed, he didn’t give any sign. In fact, it seemed like he had more or less forgotten Marius’s presence. He had established a steady pace, eyes flipping occasionally between the ceiling and Marius’s face. “Am I boring you yet, Marius?”  
  
Marius’s nails dug into his palms. “No.”  
  
“Still watching?”  
  
“Yes.”  
  
And his jeans were starting to get really, really uncomfortable. It certainly didn’t help that Courfeyrac’s pace was allowing him to take his sweet time.  
  
Marius was supposed to be watching Courfeyrac’s hands- this was the entire point of their current situation- but he found his eyes jumping between Courfeyrac’s hands and face, torn between his delighted expression and the motion of his strokes. He was only half-aware of the fact that he was shifting back and forth uncomfortably, the sensations in certain extremities making it difficult to sit still. Courfeyrac was not quite so oblivious.  
  
“ _Christ_ , Marius, just touch yourself already.” His voice was slightly breathy even for the clear note of admonishment it held.  
  
Marius went stock-still. “I’m fine.”  
  
“Your dick is about to fall off.” Marius frowned, and then crossed his legs defiantly- which made him wince as his discomfort increased significantly. Courfeyrac rolled his eyes. “Stubborn as hell.” He scooted up into a sitting position and reached over to his nightstand, plucking from it the bottle of lube he had coated his palms with before starting. He then held it out to Marius, eyebrow cocked, expression flat.  
  
Marius gave him a half-hearted glare, felt his cock pulse insistently, and then accepted the bottle with a shaky sigh.  
  
That was how Marius ended up jerking off on Courfeyrac’s bed in the middle of the day, face so red and hot with shyness and embarrassment that he was certain it would stay like that long after. It did not help that Courfeyrac (his own erection still at attention, he made no attempt to hide it) sat so that he could see right between Marius’s legs and gave commentary.  
  
“Carefully now, don’t grip too hard or you’ll hurt yourself. If you need to use more lube, use it.  That’s right- good form!”  
  
“I don’t need- _comments_.” Marius grunted, but it ended in a squeak. He squeezed his eyes shut and tried to focus on himself, tried to forget that he had an audience. He shuddered and bucked his hips as the heat in his stomach reached a boiling point, and then released with a choked whimper into his hand and, unfortunately, onto Courfeyrac’s sheets. Once he had composed himself he, eyes still shut, murmured, “Sorry about that.”  
  
When Courfeyrac didn’t reply Marius opened his eyes, and his breath hitched a bit when he saw his friend finishing himself off, hand moving rapidly over his cock. “ _Oh-ho_ , damn.” The words rolled off his tongue encased in a groan, and he slumped back against the wall his bed was pressed against. Marius was motionless, watching the slow process of Courfeyrac attempting to collect himself and trying not to look at his friend’s still very-visible cock.  
  
As quietly as possible, Marius tugged his jeans back up (wincing when some of the white on his hands got on his clothing), but the sound of his zipper closing gave Courfeyrac a small shock and reminded him that he had company. And just as Marius had feared he would, the other young man grinned wickedly.  
  
“So you _don’t_ want a tutorial on hand-jobs, then?”  
  
He cackled as Marius fell apart into mindless spluttering.

**Author's Note:**

> For those who giggled at the "buffing the banana" line, I got it from [this list of funny ways to refer to masturbation on Yahoo ask](http://answers.yahoo.com/question/index?qid=20080518200145AAWykXA).


End file.
